Tyrone
|image = S1e7_tyrone_thinks_of_name.png |first = Double Dipper |last = |voice = Jason Ritter |Age = About 1 day old |home = The Mystery Shack (formerly) |friends = Dipper Pines; Paper Jam Dipper; Clones #3-10 (formerly) |alias = Number 2 |occupation = |fate = Disintegrated by Pitt Cola |family = |likes = Wendy Corduroy |quote = "Dipper, please, this is you you're talking about." }} is Dipper's first completed clone, created by the cloning copy machine in the episode "Double Dipper." History Tyrone Pines was created to help Dipper impress his crush, Wendy Corduroy. Dipper was going to call him "Number 2," but Tyrone refused to be called that and then suggests "the name he always wanted": Tyrone. He worked at the ticket booth so Dipper could execute his plan to get Wendy to like him. When Robbie shows up, the two devise a plan to distract him by having clones #3 and #4 steal his bike. When Soos plays a slow song, Dipper fails to ask Wendy to dance. Tyrone, Dipper, and the other clones revise Dipper's original plan. When Dipper strays from the revised plan, Tyrone and the other clones turn on him. They attempt to prevent Dipper from dancing with Wendy by locking him in a closet, and Tyrone nominates himself to dance with her because he is the oldest clone, but the newest clone nominates himself since he is the newest clone. While the clones argue about who gets to dance with Wendy, Dipper escapes. The clones recapture Dipper and a brawl between the clones and Dipper ensues. Dipper uses the smoke created from a party popper to set off the fire sprinkler, melting clones 5 through 10 and Paper Jam Dipper. Dipper and Tyrone continue the fight but stop when they see that Robbie has returned. Dipper and Tyrone go to the Wendy's hiding spot on the roof after their failure and have sodas, which accidentally melts Tyrone. His last words are a request for Dipper not to over-complicate his attempts to win Wendy's affection, for his sake. Personality Tyrone is a copy of Dipper Pines, meaning he has the exact personality. He tends to be more sympathetic and loyal compared to the other clones. He is a helpful person, but sometimes wants his own way like sticking to the plan because he didn't experience some things that original Dipper did. Appearance Tyrone looks exactly like Dipper Pines, except that his skin and hair is a bit paler, his clothes appear faded, and he doesn't have a blue pine tree on the front of his hat; instead, #2 is drawn on there in black marker. Sightings Trivia *For an odd reason, the blue pine tree on Dipper's hat didn't appear on his hat, nor did the bow tie Dipper was wearing at the time, and it did not appear for the other clones either, but the plan somehow appeared in his pocket. *His original name was #2, but instead he chose the name Tyrone, as Dipper had always wanted to be named Tyrone. *Tyrone is the only clone to have a name, instead of a number. Quotes Category:Creatures Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Featured